Notable Contributors
While the VIP and Wall Mix hacks are made mostly by Anonymous contributors (as most of 2ch users keeps themselves anonymous while posting), there are several known people who have worked in the hack. 757 Main Article: 757 757 (also known as boldowa or 6646) is a known porter and music contributor for the VIP series. He's known either in western and eastern communities. Anikiti Anikiti is a well known Japanese romhacker, his fame deriving from the Mario X World and Luigi's Adventure series of hacks. His stages focus more on strategic enemy placement and very "choconilla" (chocolate + vanilla) gameplay. beyrevia Main Article: beyrevia beyrevia is a little known VIPPER, infamous for doing the Absurd Athletic and Labyrinth Castle series of stages as well as the two DKC2 inspired stages, Stickerbrush Stickery and Hornet Hole. His stages commonly focus in either impressive visuals or huge amounts of difficulty. carol Main Article: carol Initially as an anonymous collaborator, carol started to contribute to VIP hacks since its second release, where he contributed with 4 levels (which were re-used later in his personal hack, Brutal Mario) and the Spoo Lemmy, the Giko Bowser and Neo VIP-Death bosses. For VIP3, he contributed the Banana Bird crystal minigame, the Mega Man 6 capsule room and the final bosses: Daddy Cool riding Gamma (from Mega Man 3) and Newsoku de Yaruo (based on Zero Two from Kirby 64), everything in the final castle of the hack. For VIP4, he contributed the Yoshi Chimera boss and the Seven AA boss (based on The Seven Heroes from Romancing SaGa 2, which he also did for his hack). And finally, for VIP5 he contributed with 2 levels: Red Athletic (the Red Switch Palace) and Reznor Come Home (a World 7 level). He also made the Tanasinn boss and worked on the coding for the Julius (from Final Fantasy Adventure) boss. homing Main Article: homing homing (also known as DDDDOS7HQM) is an ASMer who normally stays in the background for most of the VIPs. Yet, he is still well known for making the Uber Homing and One Room Studio Castle levels, showcasing impressive ASM for the time and high levels of challenge. For VIP6 he also attempted to manage the hack and ported a song for the second Bowser's Castle stage. oL7G5poF4c Main Article: oL7G5poF4c oL7G5poF4c is a known porter and one of the most notable music contributors for the VIP series. His ports gained a lot of recognition during the 2000's, due to the good quality of them despite the tools' limitations in the age. Until now, he hasn't named himself publicly with a proper nickname, so he's only known in the SMW hacking scene by his 2ch tripcode. SIG SIG is a Japanese SMW hacker with more than 10 years of experience (2008 to present) and with a vast number of 38 hacks made. He is known for contributing only to VIP and Wall and Alaska Mix 5, but he could have contributed to others under anonymous. His levels are usually very vanilla with little to no ASM or non-traditional level design elements. TSC Main Article: TSC TSC is known for being the only non-anonymous person who's participated in every finished (therefore not VIP6) hack of the series.[citation needed] His levels are known for being very high in terms of difficulty, often times being difficulty spikes compared to the levels surrounding them. His popularity is too big arround that he gained a "compilation" level in VIP6, "TSC Dream Castle". Category:People